church_of_valentinefandomcom-20200215-history
Derr-Bear, Lord of Macaroni
"Pleb! Ore wa desu nyaaaaa!" ~Derr-Bear, screeching in plebian tongue "Who the hell are you talking about?! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" ~Vaelia, when asked about Derr-Bear Derr-Bear 'is one of the many Lords who inhabit Locust Fork, and the RIght Hand of Vaelia (she has like, 20 of them anyway). All the plebs flock to him, much like birds to a telephone pole.These plebs unfortunately, often die due to the sheer stupidity that dwells inside of their tiny minds. Background Darren, like most Lords, was created through the birthing pits of Locust Fork, when Vaelia, rest her soul, slung a package on Ramen Noodles into the primordial ooze of the pits. The result was a spastic ball of over happiness and Undertale/Touhou fandom. Derr-Bear adventured off into the unknown, shortly after creation. There, he met Patchyyyyyy, The Black (Lord of Body pillows), and learned the ancient rune sign, of Cancer. With his newfound knowledge, he ran back to the other Lords, only to be struck down by Momma. The Church Derr-Bear once served The Church, as Minister of The Deep. But, due to his wandering off, and death; He was soon replaced by Josephu, who was technically his brother or some weird godly shit like that. Anywhore, Derr-Bear's followers still reside within the sanctified walls of The Church, where they await the revival of their once cheesy and delicious Lord. Revival This event took place during the Third Era, when Vaelia used her mastery of Force Fusion, to fuse Darr-Bear's lost parts to bring back the little blob of cheesy goodness.However, it left both her and Derr-Bear weak, due to the massive bouts of energy that she dispensed to bring him back. He currently resides aboard the SS. Kawaii-Desu, the ship of Patchy, The Black. This is where he, Patchy, and the other Plebians of The Sea go on horribly made quests, in search of experience and useless weapons, because, '''WHY THE FUCK NOT, NIBBA? ' Relationships '''Vaelia: Vaelia is technically the Faggot's mother, due to the fact that she's the first Lord to exist within the realm of Locust Fork. Parathese: Parathese, while not as mainly Lord-ish as Valentine, is the Second Lord of power to exist within the realm. While he and Derr-Bear haven't had many interactions, they've grown a (somewhat close but not that really) bond. Berryaire: This...is a whole different story, on an entirely different level. Derr and Berr, don't have that close of a relationship. In fact, the Lord of Gay once said "Diddle diddle." in regards to the lad, which is loosely translated to, "Listen you little fuck-hole, I'll finger your ass if you talk to me again." Which shows that they don't exactly consider one another as acquaintances nor friends. Patchyyyyy: Patchy is basically Derr-Bear's lover, and this is evident by the way they interact with one another. They both speak Pleb, they both have more Chromosomes than they need, and they're both pretty gay. Abilities and Powers 'Lord Blood-' Being a Lord, Derr-Bear has increased fortitude and boosted constitution, allowing him to take the hardest of hits, and still survive. 'Cheesy Goodness-' Because of his title of Lordship (Lord of Macaroni), he has the instantaneous ability to scald his opponents with molten hot Velveeta cheese dip. Yum. 'Chromosome Discharge-' Derr-Bear can gather the extra Chromosomes that develop within his shell, and spew them out into a fiery blob of failed abortions. This is most effective against plebs. 'Touhou/Anime-' Pretty self explanatory. He just gushes about every '''FUCKING '''animu that he's ever layed eyes on, as well as Touhou, the musically inclined version of Undertale. But with worse characters, and terrible songs. Category:Religion Category:Terminology